The Greatest test
by blackdreamr
Summary: In the Naboo palace Obi-Wan is about to face his greatest test yet. It will test his courage, strength and ability to hold tgether under a terrifying situation...Will he pass? No Crit please
1. The first strike

Obi-Wan's heart pounded fast and hard against his chest

Obi-Wan's heart pounded fast and hard against his chest. One small drop of sweat slid down his brow. His breathing was rough and heavy. Ahead of him, his master sat silently in meditation for what was sure to be the final length of their battle with the black and red tattooed beast. The Sith paced before the glowing red shield with anticipation and impatience. He looked menacingly at Qui-Gon with his sickly yellow eyes. Obi-Wan wasn't a concern in his mind. The boy was merely a Padawan, hardly worthy to battle a powerful Sith as himself.

Obi-Wan ignited his crystal blue saber and prepared himself keeping an ever watchful eye on his master.

Finally the hum of the electronics sounded and the shields parted with a whoosh. Qui-Gon's eyes flew open as did his emerald green lightsaber. He struck a blow from above and below from left and right. The Sith parried the strikes easily and twirled his double bladed lightsaber in a bid to distract the Jedi.

The shield holding Obi-Wan eventually opened and he sprinted down the hall, twisting his lightsaber in his hand.

Qui-Gon's saber skimmed the red one causing sparks to fly. He then blocked the enemy's saber from above and below. He pushed his weight onto his handle and pressed the Sith's blade onto the ground meaning to knock into his shoulder but the Sith kept his blade vertical to protect his body.

Obi-Wan could hear the electronics sound again. With a push from the force he al but leapt into the circular room. The shield closed. Giving his body no time to recover he ran towards his master. Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber and the Sith prepared to block. Obi-Wan understood his master's intentions. He faked a swipe at the Sith's legs and drew back sharply.

Darth Maul could see their intentions and shifted his feet to protect them from the Padawan's kick.

Obi-Wan sensed this fight was going to be long and he let his body slow to conserve energy and so also allowing him to place more power into his attacks instead of burning up energy for short, quick attacks.

The sabers flashed and hissed. From a distance it looked like a carefully rehearsed dance. Each movement placed precisely and with caution right down to the small flick of a wrist.

Darth Maul raised his saber horizontally and both men hit a blade each. They stayed like that for a split second before the strength of their bodies combined with the force knocked them backwards. Some several metres apart they stared at each other with contempt and hate. Their bodies ached with fatigue.

Obi-Wan's lungs burned and his muscles throbbed painfully. He felt sick from exhaustion, hate and fear.

Darth Maul eyed the Jedi attentively. He admired the skill of the older man. He had a sophisticated air to his form. The Padawan however, disgusted him. He should not be wasting time with this pup. Yet he had to nod at the boy's attempt, pathetic as it was.

Qui-Gon twisted the heavy saber handle in his palms. He could feel Obi-Wan's energy crumble. He felt almost guilty. Obi-wan was not yet a Knight and he had never experience anything quite like this. However this would test his Padawan's ability to cope and he prayed Obi-Wan would not fall.

The battle resumed.


	2. Blackout

Slower and slower

Slower and slower. Obi-Wan felt more and more exhausted from the raging battle. His reactions became sluggish and it was an effort to even lift his Lightsaber.

Darth Maul grinned inwardly. It would not be long before it was just him and the Knight. The boy was making more mistakes as he grew wearier. The Knight was also slowing. He had been trained by Darth Sidious to conserve energy more efficiently than the Jedi obviously did. His eyes flashed wickedly and he jumped back avoiding the bright green lightsaber that cut across his mid-section.

Obi-Wan knew he would not last much longer at this rate.

_Qui-Gon needs me _His mind demanded him.

_Please stop _His muscles begged

Suddenly Qui-Gon got knocked down from a blow to the jaw. He landed heavily on the edge of the pit. He tried to get up but the room spun and he couldn't find his feet.

Darth Maul bristled and went in for the kill knowing the boy wouldn't stop him in this state.

Obi-Wan willed his legs to move. They complied painfully. He lifted his tired arms and swung the blade willing it to hit the target.

_Stop!_

Darth Maul swivelled on his feet and blocked the saber. He smiled viciously and gnashed his teeth. Using the force he pushed Obi-Wan into the wall, knocking him out.

_Obi-Wan! _

Qui-Gon jumped to his feet as best as he could. Just in time. The blood red glow of the Sith's saber came crashing down in the spot where he just lay.

The Sith gave him no chance to recover and was on him like an animal. He pinned Qui-Gon to the floor with his foot and kicked the Jedi's saber away. Drawing his own above his head he through all his might into the final strike.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry Obi-Wan…_

His last thoughts were of his Padawan. He was doomed. Just. Like. Himself.

The blade hissed.


	3. Realization hits

I'm sorry Obi-Wan…

_I'm sorry Obi-Wan…_

The words echoed in his mind. Painfully, Obi-Wan lifted his head and a wave of scalding heat crashed down on him. He lifted his hand and felt hot sticky liquid congealing in his hair. Focusing his mind on the Sith he noticed he was standing over something. He rubbed his eyes.

A moment of silence in his head as realization hit home

He felt a wave of nausea hit him and his heart stabbed at him.

The pain felt unbearable; he choked back tears.

Just as he attempted to stand up…he looked slightly to his left.

A bolt of fear tore down his spine. He dry- heaved on the floor.

Staring at him with closed eyes, his master's face had rolled to a stop in front of him.

Maul almost laughed out loud. Seeing the horror on the boy's face was deliciously satisfying. Now the decision stood.

Should he end the boy's life quickly?

No. That would be a mercy killing. He licked his lips evilly and rolled the handle of the saber in between his fingers.


End file.
